In recent years, as mobile electronic devices have been devices that are usually used in daily life, the importance of the information security function increases. Examples of the mobile electronic devices are smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (tablets), Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop PCs (laptops), wearable devices, and the like. Wearable devices are, for example, smart watches, Head-Mounted Displays (HMDs), and the like.
In order to enhance information protection functions in mobile electronic devices, Mobile Device Fundamentals for Protection Profile (MDFPP) and Common Criteria (CC) as International standards for certification were established on December 2013 to associate evaluation criteria for information protection systems that differ from each other in every country with each other and to mutually certificate the evaluation results.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.